Problem: In the next three days, 2000 people will move to Florida. How many people, on average, will move to Florida each hour? Express your answer to the nearest whole number.
Solution: There are $24\times3=72$ hours in three days.  Two thousand people moving in 72 hours gives an average rate of $\frac{2000}{72}=\frac{250}{9}=27\frac{7}{9}$ people per hour, which to the nearest person is $\boxed{28}$ people per hour.